MY DAY IN THE ELEVATOR
by Rachel123
Summary: Great.... Just great.... Genius whoever thought of this! I walked my way back to this stupid place, just to be stuck in an elevator with a evil blue godessything! Damn I'm never trusting that Angel again. He can have his sodding cars! In scriptstyle.


MY DAY IN THE ELEVATOR By Rachelle Williams One Shot

A/N: Okay, I've been very, very, sick of what people have been saying about the style of Get My Cards, so I decided I will do my fics script-style.

Summary: "Great... Just great... Genius whoever thought of this! I walked my way back to this stupid place, just to be stuck in an elevator with a evil blue godessy-thing! Damn I'm never trusting that Angel again. He can have his sodding cars!"

Parings: S/I

Time: 3 years after Not Fade Away.

Feedback: Yes, please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel or any of it's characters, I only own the demon Jakhaggerg.

-  
What Happened After The War (Pretty much just details of the last 3 years):

Spike walked down the hallway which formally belonged to Wolfram & Hart, after the fight in the alley, Angel and his team had won and took over the building. Gunn successfully survived (Even though couldn't walk for three months) And Angel had all of the Wolfram money, and had been successfully running the agency with thousands of people reporting demonic activities every day. Wesley was resurrected, somehow. And after Cordelia had visited Angel in his dream, he would started to talk to Nina again, and now they were going out. Buffy was still in Rome, and Angel and Spike decided they'd leave her alone with her new life. And Illyria was starting to wear normal clothes although still in her godessy attitude, Angel and Gunn had forced her to change her hair color to hazzelnut so she could go out normally. The Shanshu was up the grabs again but Spike and Angel didn't have to worry, because neither of them really wanted human life. Relization set in after the COTBT fight in the alley, that they'd need vampire strength to fight demons, and they wanted to do that forever, because it was the RIGHT thing to do. Although no sign of Lorne, they did receive some letters four months later of the fight, that said about their destinies. They were signed anonymas, but all knew that who they were from. Back were those days of silly arguments and witty talk. Gunn & Wesley filled the arguments, Illyria & Spike called each other funny names, and which will be part of witty talk fights, and Angel had his family again. Maybe it will not completely go back to the old ways, he still was happy. He was even more happy, when, Connor came back, insisting that Angel was his dad and he wanted to fight with him to the last breath. Finally, good days had come back, and Angel stopped brooding his life out.

So, we go back to Spike, walking down the hallway, he fake-smiled at Harmony (Yeah, she's back) he walked passed her desk, and he ran into Gunn, they shook hands, and Spike continued walking. Upon reaching the elevator, Spike pushed the up button and the elevator came speeding down.

SPIKE: "Well, Poof atleast got a fast elevator"

The Elevator door opened to reveal...

ILLYRIA

Standing there in dark blue jeans and light blue t-shirt, and a blue jacket over the shirt. Spike whistled.

ILLYRIA: "I despise this kind of garment" (Spike looked at her) But the bald man and Vampire insist I wear these"

Spike rolled his eyes and laughed.

SPIKE: "Bald man? You know, he's black too?"

ILLYRIA: "His words are barely understandable" (Spike laughed more) "And your hair is not of this world"

Spike stopped laughing and glared.

SPIKE: "It's called bleach blonde, Blue amargeddon" 

Spike walked in, not trying to look at Illyria.

The elevator door closed and Spike pushed to 11th floor where Angel's office was. The elevator started to move, and reaching sixth floor, it opened, but no one was there!

SPIKE: "What in the name of...? Hey, if you decided to take the stairs, then why did you push the elevator button!"

ILLYRIA: "He or she is not in sight to hear your cursings"

SPIKE: "I know that! Unless it's Harmony..."

The elevator started again and then stopped when it reached 8th. Spike groaned and Illyria looked around. This time the elevator's doors did not open. 

ILLYRIA: "What happened?"

SPIKE: "We're stuck!"

ILLYRIA: "What!"

SPIKE: "WE ARE STUCK!"

ILLRYIA: "Oh..."

Spike rolled his eyes at her

SPIKE: "Yah-huh!"

Meanwhile, in Angel's office:

A love demon named Jakhaggerg was talking to Angel.

JAKHAGGERG: "I see your companion isn't here yet"

ANGEL: "I'm sorry, he does that"

Jakhaggerg and Angel looked at the door as Harmony & Gunn burst through the doors.

GUNN: "Angel, the elevator's stuck and Illyria & Spike are in it!"

Angel's eyes widened.

ANGEL: "Oh...No..."

Back at the elevator:

Spike tried desperately to break the door, kicking at it and punching it, still no sign of any dents or anything.

SPIKE: "Bugger! Pillocks! Fuck Angel for getting strong steel! Bollocks!"

ILLYRIA: "Your words are also not understandable"

SPIKE: "It's called English language, Blue Bird"

Illyria touched the metal and felt it for a while.

ILLYRIA: "It's quiet strong"

SPIKE: "Angel, once I get out of here, I'm running behind you with a stake!"

Spike dropped down, and lighted up a cigarette and offered one to Illyria, she declined and sat down too.

Meanwhile in Angel's office:

ANGEL (On The Phone): "What do you mean we have to wait 5 hours? I don't care if some guy's stuck under his truck! I'm gonna send five of my security guards to drag you here if you do not come RIGHT NOW!"

Gunn, Wesley, Harmony and the demon Jakhaggerg watched Angel scream into the phone after a technician.

ANGEL: "Yeah! I would like that! Thank you!" (Slamming the phone down) "He's coming in 3 hours"

GUNN: "Yo, man, what about the guy and his truck?"

ANGEL: "He'll get over it. It's not like he's stuck in a elevator with a ex-goddess and a sleeze-ball of a vampire"

JAKHAGGERG: "Ex-goddess?"

GUNN: "Didn't the name make that clear for'ya?"

JAKHAGGERG: "Spike is an awfully strange name, so..."

Gunn looked at Jakhaggerg, rolling his eyes.

Back in the elevator:

Spike and Illyria were sitting on the floor, thinking about a way to break free, when Gunn's voice came through the steel.

GUNN (O.S): "Guys? Guys?"

Spike sprang to his feet and hugged the elevator door to listen more clearly.

SPIKE: "Yeah, Black Beauty, I'm listenin'"

GUNN (O.S): "Stop calling me a horse, and the technician's coming in 3 hours"

With that, Gunn left.

SPIKE: "Wait! Baldy Locks, 3 hours? I can't stay here three hours! If you forgot, Illyria's here with me!"

Illyria threw a icy glare which silenced Spike. He came back and dropped to the floor, taking out another cigarrete.

SPIKE (Muttering): "If I didn't have a soul right now, you'd be dead on the ground"

ILLYRIA: "And you thought I wouldn't shatter your skull?"

Spike freaked out.

SPIKE (Thinking): "Jesus! This woman has the ears of a bat!"

ILLYRIA: "Yes I do"

Spike freaked out more.

In the hallway of Angel Investigations:

Gunn and Harmony followed Angel down the hallway, Jakhaggerg by Angel's side.

JAKHAGGERG: "...So I was thinking maybe you could be of help for our goal to destroy Rula. She's a very powerful demon and she hates our clan!" (He flapped his left tentacle as his left hand raised to call a guy who was carrying coffee. The demon took the coffee with his left tentacle and began sucking it with his right) "So, as I was saying..."

ANGEL: "Yes, Mr. Jakhaggerg, whatever it is, we will find it and kill it, just give me some details in my office, there are dangerous people stuck in the elevator"

Meanwhile, back in the elevator:

Illyria and Spike were arguing over whose hearing is more powerful. (Typical)

SPIKE: "Okay, Bluemers, don't argue with the vampire!"

ILLYRIA: "I was an ex-goddess, white haired one, don't forget!"

SPIKE: "It's called bleach blond, blue Charlie Chaplin!"

ILLYRIA: "I do not know him, and your hair is 100 white!"

SPIKE: "Okay, you say that one more time, and I will..."

ILLYRIA: "What? Bite me? You are out of your peanut-sized mind!"

SPIKE: "Hey, don't make me---"

WESLEY (O.S): "Children! If I hear one more word that sounds like an argument, I will not send anyone to help you"

Spike and Illyria looked at each other.

ILLYRIA: "I am not an child"

SPIKE: "Are too"

WESLEY (O.S): Spike!

SPIKE: "Okay!"

Outside of the elevator:

Wesley sighed and waited for the technician. Where could the damned technician be? His mind kept repeating as he heard another argument brewing up.

SPIKE (Inside elevator): "I will kill you!"

ILLYRIA (Inside elevator): "Ha, vampire, you could not possibly think so!"

A thud and a oww that sounded like Spike's was heard, Spike's voice was heard again, this time cursing.

SPIKE (Inside elevator): "Bullocks!"

Wesley sighed again.

WESLEY (Thinking): "They'd better come quickly or these two will rip each other apart"

In the Angel Investigations Lobby:

ANGEL: "Gunn, any word from the technician? Is he on his way?"

GUNN: "Nope. No calls. No e-mails. No mystical message. I just got a fire-breathing dragon problem down at Lil's Cafe"

ANGEL: "Ugh, Dragons!" (It took him 6 hours and a lot of serious injuries to slay the dragon like he wanted to) "Go handle it, will'ya? I already got TOO much on my hands here, and---"

He was cut off by Harmony.

HARMONY: "Boss, it's Nina on the phone for you"

Angel smiled.

ANGEL: "Thanks" (He took the phone) "Hi, honey. How are you?" (Listens) "I miss you too." (Listens) "Connor's okay. He's at school" (Listens and chuckles) "Yeah, he called me" (Listens) "Love you too, bye"

Angel hung up and looked up, he saw Harmony and Gunn smiling at him.

ANGEL: "You have jobs, right? Or are you just a spying team, spying on your boss' personal life?"

Gunn and Harmony cleared their throats and walked away, both still smiling. Back at hallway outside of the elevator:

Wesley sipped his coffee as he heard Spike and Illyria arguing again. He couldn't scold his friends, and he was thinking he was strong enough to scold his children if they do something naughty. Not like he'd ever have children, but he still wanted the courage. Fred's voice echoed through his head. 'Why can't I stay?' he heard over and over again in his mind, suddenly he looked up to the sound of a curse. It was Spike's.

SPIKE (Inside elevator): "Bugger!"

It seems he punched the elevator door in anger and hurt his hand.

WESLEY (Thinking): "That's what you get for messing with extra powerful, good quality, steel!"

SPIKE (Inside elevator): "Angel, I'm gonna push you into the sunlight! Bloody bitch! Bugger!" (Loud THUD) "Stupid bitch!" (THUD) "Mother-"(REALLY LOUD THUD covers that part) "Stupid pillock!" (THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD) "Get me out of here!"

Seems, Spike has finally broken down, after waiting 2 and a half hours in a closed elevator with blue-girl. The yelling brings many employees to stare.

SPIKE (Inside elevator): "I want to get out of here!" (THUD)"Help!" (THUD) "Help!" (POUND) "Help!"

A slapping noise is heard. Probably Illyria slapping Spike to make him calm down.

ILLYRIA (Inside elevator): "Calm down, vampire!" (Spike does) "Panicking in a situation like this is the worst thing we could do!"

SPIKE (Inside elevator): "Thanks" (Takes a deep breath, although he didn't need one) "Thanks, alot"

Inside the elevator:

We see Spike's condition. He's sitting in a corner in the elevator and taking un-needed deep breaths. Illyria sits down next to him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

ILLYRIA: "We will get out, vampire, just keep faith in your friends" (Corrects herself when Spike gives her a look) Our friends. (Smiles)

Spike is stunned. He never saw her smile. EVER. He returns the smile.

SPIKE: "Call me Spike"

ILLYRIA: "Okay... Spike"

Meanwhile, in Angel's office:

Angel and Jakhaggerg are having a conversation, which is interrupted by Harmony.

HARMONY: "Boss, the technician called. It's gonna be a couple of hours more"

Angel looked up, angry.

ANGEL: "Like, two and a half more hours?"

HARMONY: "Yes, two and a half more hours exactly! How did you know?"

ANGEL: "Because Maths existed in my time!" (Picks up his phone) "Hello? Security? Yes, I'm your boss, Angel. Listen carefully. Our technician has turned on his words, and I want you to drag him here from his work shop, or where ever the hell he is, and force him to fix the elevator" (Listens) "Yeah, that's exactly what I want you to do! And if he mentions a guy stuck under his truck, tell him to tell the guy to wait!" (Listens) "Not ask him, tell him!" (Listens) "Okay" (Hangs up) "Their on their way. I only hope their faster in driving than talking!" (Angels drops down on his chair, and continues the conversation with Jakhaggerg)

Back to the hallway outside the elevator:

Wesley looks at the elevator. It's been quiet. No arguments. No Spike saying his English curses, and no Illyria threatning Spike. All of a sudden, he heard Spike's voice.

SPIKE (Inside the elevator,to Wesley): "How much more time Wes? I've been watching my hand-watch, and it says three hours have passed 25 minutes ago!"

Suddenly, Wesley's cell rang, and he picked it up. It was Angel. 

WESLEY (On phone): "Hello, Angel. Yeah. Yeah? Oh my god! I can't tell them! They'll shove me with curses! Angel, don't do this to me! They will kill me! Angel, wait--!" (Angel has hung up) "I'd let Spike push him in the sunlight."

Wesley gulps as he walks to the elevator.

WESLEY: "Uh, kids? I think it's gonna be a couple of more" (Gulps) "Hours before we could, uh, open the elevator..." (Closes his eyes)

Spike and Illyria just sighed heavily. Wesley opens his eyes, shocked at the cool behavior of the two stuck-in's when they should be killing him with curses.

SPIKE AND ILLYRIA: "We'll wait"

Wesley's eyes widened. But, he was glad he didn't get an earful.

Back to Angel's office:

Angel is sitting on his chair and still talking to Jakhaggerg. Harmony suddenly bursts in.

HARMONY: "Boss, the security people are back"

Angel got up from his chair, excused himself from Jakhaggerg, and followed Harmony to Gunn's office. They got in, and saw the security people with a man he quite didn't recognize.

ANGEL: "Who did you bring?"

SECURITY GUARD#1: "The technician, sir, found him outside his workshop yelling commands at the workshop staff"

ANGEL: "This is not him!" (He looked to the guy) "The guy I told you to bring was blonde, and had blue eyes. Well this guy does have blue eyes, but he has brown hair and is no more than 17!"

SECURITY GUARD#2: "Oh... Who are you, son?"

YOUNG MAN: "Mffrrr! Lrrt mrr grr! Mrr mrrth! Mrrth!"

SECURITY GUARD #2: "What, son?"

YOUNG MAN: "Mrr mrrth!"

SECURITY GUARD #2: "What, son?"

Angel glared at the security guard.

YOUNG MAN: "MRR MRRTH!"

ANGEL (Frustrated): "His mouth! It's stuffed with a cloth! He can't talk! Get it out!"

SECURITY GUARD #2: "Oh. Un-gag him"

The guards un-gagged the guy and he was able to talk.

YOUNG MAN: "I'm the technician's son! What were you people thinking!"

Angel apologectically looked at the guy.

ANGEL: "I'm sorry, I'm Angel. The former C.E.O of Wolfram & Hart, and boss of Angel Investigations, which is very clear since the name is.. Angel Investigations. (Points to himself) "Angel"

The guy looked at him weirdly.

YOUNG MAN: "Josh"

ANGEL: "Hi"

The others nodded their hi's.

ANGEL: "Say, Josh, you don't happen to know how to fix elevators do you?"

JOSH: "No, I'm still learning, but I can fix computers"

ANGEL: "Oh...Do you know where your dad is?"

JOSH: "Yeah. He's at the 5th, why?"

ANGEL: "Well, y'know, we need things fixed" (He looked to the security guards, they understood, and left for the 5th) "Thanks a lot"

Angel nodded to Wesley, who ran at full speed to the elevator.

At the fifth:

The technician is actually out on a date! He is talking to a woman no more than 26, with brunette hair and big green eyes. The security guards' cars stop in the fifth cafe where the guy, actually man is with the woman, girl The security guards look disgusted.

SECURITY GUARD #4: "That guy has a 17 year old son and MUST be 48 years old, yet he's dating a woman that looks to be in her 20's! Sick bastard!"

SECURITY GUARD #8: "What is the world coming to?"

The guards hopped out and entered the cafe. The MAN looked at the guards.

SECURITY GUARD #1: "Guy stuck under his truck, huh? Well, looks like it was a girl"

SECURITY GUARD #7: "You're coming with us"

They take the guy to the van and close the door.

SECURITY GUARD #4 (Inside van to old MAN): "What were you thinking?" (Indicating the date with that GIRL)

Back to Angel's office:

Everyone, including Harmony and Jakhaggerg, are sitting on the couch, or as in Gunn's part, standing.

The guards enter with the guy, Angel looks satisfied that the guards had done their job.

ANGEL: "Thank you very much. No wonder they call the security system in this place THE BEST"

The guards nodded, proudly and exited.

ANGEL: "So, date with a much younger woman? Disgusting"

WESLEY: "Angel? You dated a 16 year old girl and you were 245"

ANGEL: "Okay. Okay. No need to be Memory Man, Research Guy"

Wesley nodded, glaring, but he knew it was for fun.

ANGEL: "Okay, Mr. Bar, let's go fix the elevator, if you do not mind"

Gunn and Wesley practically dragged the guy with them, Angel followed so did Harmony and Jakhaggerg (He was enjoying this. Kind of like a drama-play)

Meanwhile in the elevator:

Spike and Illyria are still sitting on the floor, both of them talking.

SPIKE: "...So, there went Buffy, fighting the evil, totally abandoning me, like every other girl in my life! I needed to let go, but I still stupidly followed her around like a puppy dog! And everytime, she took advantage, to what? One day just tell me I'm a monster, break my heart, tell me I'm never going to be like Angel and shoving me into deppression! I hated her for that! And then the whole going into her bathroom, then..."

Suddenly Wesley's voice came.

WESLEY: "Spike, Illyria? Are you okay? We got the technician in here, he says something had gone wrong at the sixth, did you guys stop at the sixth?"

SPIKE (Suddenly realized): "Fucking bastard! Yes we did stop at the sixth floor! The bitch wasn't even there! Damn whoever pressed on the sixth then decided to take the stairs and left us here to die! Fuck that bitch! Mangey-Doggy--"

WESLEY: "Spike! It's gonna be alright"

SPIKE (Calming down): "Okay. Fine. But it BETTER BE!"

WESLEY (Sighing): "It will be"

Illyria put a hand on Spike's shoulder.

ILLYRIA: "Do continue the story"

Spike smiled. First time anyone ever wanted to hear his life story, let alone wanting for him to continue after hearing the half. His life was sooo dull. Everyone wanted to hear Angel's life story, his life was glamorous. First the scourge of Europe, then the first ever vampire with a SOUL.

SPIKE: "Well... I entered her bathroom, and then, I want to skip this part" (Illyria nodded) "So, here I went to Africa to earn my soul, then..."

The elevator jerked and Illyria fell onto Spike's chest. The elevator stopped jerking, it didn't move an inch. They both looked at each other, silence filling the air.

SPIKE: "Then, I-I fought vicious monsters---"

Another BIG jerk, but still the elevator did not move.

TECHNICIAN (O.S): "Damn it!"

Illyria and Spike again looked at each other. Illyria suddenly moved forward, and Spike also did. Their lips touched. Spike rans his hands through her hair and their kiss got passionate. Then the elevator suddenly jerked again. Illyria and Spike broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes. Passion was all they could see. Another jerk, STILL not moving.

ANGEL (O.S): "Hey, will you fix it already?"

Spike and Illyria looked at each other again, their eyes locked into each other's. Suddenly, with a BIG BIG BIG jerk, the elevator moved. Spike and Illyria pulled away as the elevator came to a stop at the 6th floor. The doors opened and there stood Angel, Wesley, Gunn, Harmony, Jakhaggerg, The technician and Josh. A peak at inside the elevator and Spike was on the right side and Illyria on the left. Acting like they were still annoyed at each other, but what they were, well, you all must know. Angel looked relieved that they did not rip each other apart.

ANGEL: "Oh, thank god!" (Turning to the Tachnician) "I was gonna fire you" (Looking to Josh) "If it only wasn't for your son who needs to go to college. Now go!"

Both father and son left the building, and Angel took a second look at Spike and Illyria.

ANGEL: "You okay?"

They both nodded and exited the elevator.

Angel left the sight followed by Jakhaggerg and Harmony. Wes and Gunn stood still. Then they started to walk away.

WESLEY: "Uh, Gunn, can you keep a secret?"

GUNN: "I'm your man"

WESLEY: "It was me who pushed the button on the sixth floor"

Gunn looked at Wesley, who continued walking.

At Angel's empty office:

Illyria sat on the couch as Spike entered.

SPIKE: "Hey"

ILLYRIA: "Hello"

SPIKE: "Look, I'm sorry if that was awkward for you but, y'know, that was just, that was.."

ILLYRIA: "Are you planning to speak any further?"

SPIKE: "I guess not"

ILLYRIA: "I guess there's nothing to say"

SPIKE: "Nope"

They both sat on the couch in awkward silence. Finally, Spike broke it.

SPIKE: "You wanna go to my place?"

Illyria looked at Spike and smiled.

ILLYRIA: "Yes. Very much"

They left for Spike's place...

And...THE END!  
-  
The story wasn't that good, but I'd request you post your thoughts. But if they are flames, I will break apart, as you know. I will maybe write a sequel to this one day. Maybe I'll throw some Angel/Nina in it. Hope you enjoyed,

RACHELLE. 


End file.
